Remembering Mom
by midnightsky0612
Summary: A Mother's Day Special! Summary: On Berk's Mother and Child Day, everyone is out with their mother celebrating except for a certain viking who appears to have other plans than accept spending the day with other teens mothers..


**Okay here's a one shot mother's day special called Remembering Mom! Okay just to let you in yes I do know Valka got taken away when Hiccup was just a baby but I'm pushing that piece of info to the side and let's continue on. ;) P.S, mother's day in Berk is called Mother and Child Day, just like from my other fic. **

* * *

_Remembering Mom_

Mother and Child Day, one of the most eventful holidays of Berk besides Father and Child Day and Snoggletog. Children would either spend the day with their mothers any place in the island or join the festival that was hosted in the plaza that had a ton of fun. Mothers and viking kids and teens alike all were outside on this once bright, beautiful day; well all except a certain viking who is indoors with his dragon.

Hiccup was on his bed alone with Toothless while his father was out helping out at the festivities until he heard someone enter his room. "Hey Hiccup, there you are!" "We've been wondering where you were,come on it's Mother and Child Day!" Astrid urged him to get up, not even noticing the obvious until Hiccup answered," Love to but only that my mom disappeared eleven years ago, when I was just four." Astrid didn't respond in a moment before she smiled and patted his back," Sorry about not remembering but why don't you spend the day with me and my mom, you know just so you can get back memories of those times with her."

"Worth a shot, but I don't see how this will help me at all?"

"Come on Hiccup, the gang and I, with our mothers, will each spend this day with you, on your feet now Hiccup."

"Thanks Astrid but I already have some plans to do and... ASTRID!" Before he could finish his statement, Hiccup felt Astrid drag him out of his room as he grabbed something from his bed while Toothless followed with a grin.

* * *

"So wait a minute, we're all going to spend Mother and Child Day sharing it with Hiccup?" Snotlout questioned since Astrid was talking to him and the others (with their mothers) in private while Hiccup and Toothless waited in front of his house.

"Come on guys, us out of all people know that Hiccup doesn't have a mother and that he needs to remember what it's like to have on, so who concurs with me on this one?" Astrid explained, hoping to get an answer soon until she heard Snotlout's mother join in, "I believe it's a wonderful idea Astrid, Snotlout you know your aunt Valka was taken away many years ago and Hiccup was only four. How would you feel if you were in that same position as he was right now?"

Snotlout fell into silence before answering," Alright fine, count us in."

"Us to!"

"Don't forget us!"

Astrid smiled and looked at the mothers," Now let's get starting!"

* * *

"Okay Hiccup, now we'll start with the traditional sayings of how much we love our mothers," Fishlegs began, then remembered the part of Hiccup being motherless so he quickly added in," For you, you can uh... Oh you can write down what you would tell your mother when she's here right now...I mean of course she isn't here here now but if she never got abducted by dragons... I-I mean.. " Fishlegs mother noticed this before interrupting her son explaining, "Hiccup what Fishlegs means to say is that even if your mother is... Absent, you can just write down what you'll tell her if she was with you right now."

Hiccup understood but at the mention of his mother getting abducted by dragons brought to much unpleasant memories. "Thanks for trying to make my day but I really have stuff to do and..."

"Hiccup, you're here to stay and have the best Mother and Child Day ever so start writing!" Hiccup had no choice but to do what Astrid told him than to pick up a fist to fist argument with her. He grabbed a piece of paper and began to write as he heard the others tell their mothers how much they love them."

"Mom, I love you so much because you were always there for me when dad would go on voyages to the dragons nest with the chief when I was younger."

"I love you so much mom, you are the number one mom an Ingerman could ever ask for."

"You were always there to help me get back on my feet on hard times, even through the time Uncle Finn got frozen."

"Just so you know mom, you are so awesome when it comes to being destructive."

"Especially when you help us cause the ultimate destruction, even better than Tuff's ideas."

Hiccup listened, tried to keep himself together as he wrote while Toothless purred next to him.

_Dear Mom,_

_It's been now eleven years and well I guess I should tell you that I love you so much. Yeah I know I'm sounding a bit glum but I miss you. Life isn't really the same without you mom, I hope you're proud of me about how I changed this place like you told me I would. You were there for me on my first three years of life and I just want to thank you for that and I miss those old days with you. If I can, I would even give up my life to tell you this in person. And..._

Hiccup stopped writing from there, he looked over to see if anyone was paying attention, and once no one was, he and Toothless quickly scampered off onto the woods. "Come on bud, there's somewhere I have to be at on time." The duo then flew up as Hiccup directed Toothless to one of the thin like mountains and soon they landed on the top of the peck.

He then pulled out the dragon toy his mother made him, sat down on the ground with Toothless as he looked at the sky. "A little early, but I made it." Toothless nudged Hiccup, as if questioning what on earth he was doing so Hiccup explained. "You must be confused Toothless, well for starters, this is the place where my mom and I spent Mother and Child Day, even when I was a baby, she'd take me here."

"At day it's nothing but at night, you'll see... *Sigh* I only spent three years of Mother and Child Day with her, when I was four, she was already gone..."

_"Uh momma?"_

_"Yes Hiccup, is something wrong?"_

_"Why am I so... Different?" Valka looked at his three year old son, surprised at he just told her before lifting him up and giving him a smile. "Hiccup, being different is what makes you special. There is nothing wrong about being different."_

_Three year old Hiccup only frowned. "But then how come everyone treats me different, I'm a hiccup, how is this anything special?" Hiccup questioned, gesturing to his small body as he wriggled his way down to the ground. Valka sat him down on a chair as she continued on," Don't say that darling, they just don't know what to say to you." "You're like a flower, a small bud that with a little time, will grow to be the strongest and most important one in the flower bush." _

_Before Hiccup could protest, Valka went upstairs and back to him while holding something. "Now I know you lost the dragon toy I made you so here's something that's less scarier than a dragon." She then handed Hiccup a small empty notebook. "A little 'just beacuse' gift from me to you. So whenever you want to draw, make journal entries, or even write down anything you discovered, all that will be in this notebook."_

_"Thanks momma!" Hiccup wrapped himself around his mother, smiling as he embraced her tightly. "Your welcome Hiccup.."_

_The Night Before Mother and Child Day...(He's still three)_

_"Hiccup?" "Hiccup!?" "Oh for the love of Odin, where are you son!" Valka searched through the house, not having any luck of finding Hiccup anywhere. "Hiccup come on now, tell mommy where you are right now!" __Before she could storm out of the house looking for Stoick, she heard the familiar small voice shout," I'M UP HERE MOMMA!"_

_Valka looked out the window and on the roof there sat Hiccup squinting at the nightsky trying to count something. Once she got up and sat by him, Hiccup was trying to lean closer to see before he almost fell off until he felt his mother's arms catch him just in time. "Hiccup, what are you doing out here?"_

_Hiccup looked at his mother with sad eyes. "I was just trying to count the stars momma, but they're too far away to even count."_

_Valka looked at her son before ruffling his hair. "Don't worry son, how about we get some rest, Mother and Child Day is tomorrow and I might have a solution but you'll have to go to bed now."_

_"Okay momma.."_

_The next day of course was Mother and Child Day and Hiccup was down stairs in the kitchen by himself preparing breakfast and then went to his mother. "Breakfast in bed, happy Mother and Child Day!" After a day in the festival, Valka then led Hiccup to thin like mountains as they climbed up. After climbing, they both sat at the ground while Valka blew out the torch she had lit up while they still saw the sun setting. _

_"Momma, why are we here?"_

_"Because Hiccup, up here... We'll both be able to count the stars." Hiccup's eyes were filled with surprise and soon they were wide in astonishment as they saw the stars come out of the night sky. "You're right momma, look there's stars everywhere!" Valka hugged her son as he pointed out more stars he found as the wind blew through their hair. _

_After an hour of star gazing, Valka held Hiccup close to her as she then told him," Hiccup, each star represents everyone in this village. You, me, your father, Gobber and everyone else."_

_"Even Mildew?"_

_"Ahaha, yes Hiccup, even that old grump has a star." "Hiccup."_

_"Yes momma?"_

_"Promise me that you'll never give up son, that you'll keep doing your best and never forget who you are." "And remember that I'm always here for you, and every Mother and Child Day, you come here at the same time, just so you'll know that everyone is important and special, even you. Promise me you'll do that my son."_

_"I promise momma."_

_Valka leaned down and planted a small kiss on top of Hiccup's forehead. "I love you Hiccup." "Never forget that."_

_"I love you too mommy."_

_Two Week After Mother and Child Day..._

_Dragons were attacking everywhere, and Hiccup was running out of his burning house afraid as he ran through the village and tried to get to the Great Hall. He ran and ran as he heard his father shout out orders to the other fighters and he ran to avoid the dragons. Then an explosion appeared, causing Hiccup to trip and fall down a hill, there stood an unknown dragon with four sets of wings._

_Hiccup's eyes widen in fright, he tried to back away, but he was trembling in petrifying fear. The dragon approached him, roaring so loud that it caused Hiccup to scream in terror, but he knew no one could hear him. He sat there, as if paralyzed until two more dragons just like the one in front of him appeared, surrounding him._

_"Please...p-p-please leave me alone..." Hiccup trembled, covering himself, he wanted to run but something kept him from doing so. Tears threatened to fall until he heard a familiar voice yell,_

_"Hiccup!" "Hang on, mommy's coming!" There stood Valka, standing in front of Hiccup with her arms spread out, trying to cover him, she knew what the dragons intended to do, so she lifted Hiccup up with a sad smile. "Hiccup, promise me that no matter what, that you never ever give up."_

_"I-I-I promise, wait mommy, what's going to happen?"_

_Unfortunately Valka never answered his question, she planted a small kiss on top of Hiccup, whispering," I love you son." Then, without hesitation, she threw Hiccup over the dragons, causing Hiccup to scream and once he landed, he got up, turned around and then he saw it..._

_His mother was defenseless that the dragons all jumped on her, each one grabbing either her arms or legs, and began to fly off with Valka on their grasp. As they began to fly, tears began to fall from Hiccup as he quickly ran towards the dragons, crying out loud,_

_**"NOO!" "LET HER GO!" "LET MY MOMMY GO!" "MOMMY!"**_

_He stretched out his hand, trying to grab his mother's hand but he only missed her by an inch before she was completely gone with the dragons. He stood there, on the spot where he could have saved his mother, his eyes were already wide in shock as the spilling tears began to fall rapidly. He then collapsed, upset and terrified even more than he had ever been until his father found him since he saw what happened from the other side and wished he could have been there to help._

_They all assumed she died so they had a funeral, Hiccup stayed inside after that, laying on his bed as tears softy fell off his emerald green eyes. "Why...Why her..." "I-I-It's all my fault.."_

_Soon after a month, the kid already began to bully him physically and mentally. Whenever a dragon that seriously terrified him, appeared in front of him, the memory would just suddenly appear, causing him to run. The bullying became more painful, and worse off, his father just ignored him, as if he was nothing but a useless runt._

_That afternoon, he was home, alone on his bed as he held on to the small drawing with him and his mother. Soon tears began to fall as he screamed in his pillow in great anger. "WHY!?" "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO MOM!?" "Y-YOU PROMISED YOU'LL ALWAYS BE HERE WITH ME!" "WHY!?" "I'm all alone mommy...I have no one but my shadows..."_

_From that day on, Hiccup was doing his job as an apprentice at Gobber's forge, working from dawn to midnight, he tried to throw axes, swing swords, and just plain survival skills. "I won't give up mom, I promise.."_

Tears already began to fall from Hiccup's forest green eyes as he rubbed them off a bit, still waiting for the night to fall in. "HICCUP!" "There you are, we've been wondering where you went!" From behind him, there stood Astrid with her mother, alone. "The others had to do their plans with their mothers so I looked for you, explain yourself Haddock."

"Sorry Astrid, but I just had to come here at the right time, just as I promised my mother."

"Huh?"

Hiccup explained and soon Astrid came to realization," So that's why you didn't want to accept my offer." Then her mother interrupted," That was what we were all trying to tell you Astrid dear." "I know you wanted to help your friend, and it's really nice of you but like h told you earlier, he already had plans."

"So, any room for four more star gazers?" Astrid questioned, confusing Hiccup. "Four?"

"Me of course son." Hiccup turned around and saw his father walking up to him and sitting by him. "Your mother is really proud of you son, as I am now." With a smile, they all looked up at the sky and soon the stars twinkled in the night, reminding Hiccup of his mother's words and those precious times he had with her before it all changed.

"Happy Mother and Child Day mom..." Hiccup finally whispered, without anyone noticing as a small clear crystal light tear flowed down from his eyes and on top of the dragon toy he held tightly in his hands. Even if he was very young, his mother's memories burn strong in him everyday.

Maybe... Just maybe, one day he'll find his mother again, and that when he does, they'll be one whole once more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this and Happy Mother's Day to you all ! :D**


End file.
